Under The Old Oak Tree
by this-girl-with-glasses
Summary: Sitting outside I drowned out the sounds of the gathering sulking in self pity, wondering what had changed...


_A/N: First Harry Potter Fanfic!_

I remember the exact day it happened. I was visiting the Burrow, one of Molly's mandatory family gatherings. Vic had forced me to go but not much force was actually needed. I loved spending time with the Weasley-Potter clan. It made it all the better that it was winter break so my Lily-flower was going to be there. I hadn't seen her since September 1, we had exchanged letters as usual but I felt as if there was something she wasn't telling me. Little did I know it would be something I didn't want to know, yet I would have to face when I arrived at the burrow.

Vic and I arrived at the Burrow at 7 o'clock sharp. We were greeted with the usual chorus of "hello's and congratulations" (me and Vic had gotten engaged in the middle of October). I was working my way through the living room, trying to find Lily when I spotted her. There she was standing in all her glory by the staircase...SNOGGING Scorpius Malfoy? Lily, my Lily, was snogging Scorpius Malfoy...I guess this is what she was keeping from me. I don't know why but I had a gut wrenching feeling in me it felt as though the walls around me were caving in. I couldn't breathe, I needed to get out of there. I left the living room and headed to the back door in the kitchen that led to the garden, I ignored those trying to get my attention, my mind replaying what I had just seen.

Once I had exited the Burrow I made my way to the old oak tree in the garden me and Lily always sat at, my mind remembering all the times we talked and stared up at the stars, the times she confided in me, told me the things she was too scared to tell others, her aspirations, her fears, her regrets, and everything about herself. It was here that we had become best friends, here we had promised to each other that we would tell each other everything that if we didn't know what to do we would ask the others opinion. It was foolish, now that I think of it, she was eleven years younger then me, but I had taken this so to heart that even before I proposed to Victorie I had owled Lily and asked her if I should. She had told me she couldn't tell me what to do with my life and I'd know what to do, it was her I had first told that I had decided I was going to propose to Victorie, her's that I had asked opinion on everything having to do with the proposal, her I had owled when Victorie had said yes, and it was her who had broken the promise we had made years ago. A part of me could understand Lily, I mean despite Scorpius being my second cousin I didn't talk to him much, I didn't really like him actually, but currently that was an understatement, at the moment I hated him. The thing I couldn't understand at all was why was I Teddy Lupin feeling jealous (if that's what it was) of Scorpius Malfoy. Was I not jealous, just overprotective of Lily? Yeah that was it I've known here since she was born, I'm her dads godson, practically her brother, I'm engaged to her cousin, and for god sake I'm TEN YEARS older than her. I wasn't jealous I was just overprotective. Now that I had an argument all I had to do was convince myself.

It was there sitting outside the Burrow that I had to come to terms with the realization that I, Teddy Lupin, was in love Lily Potter ,my godfathers daughter, my cousins possible girlfriend, and my fiancée's cousin and there was nothing I could do about it. She was forbidden fruit, untouchable, and completely off limits, yet it couldn't stop me loving her, her laugh, her smile, her fiery temper, her red hair, and her emerald eyed that always sparkled and lit up when you made her smile and laugh. Yet now I had to deal with seeing her with my cousin for who knows how long. He didn't deserve her, he was probably just using to restore the precious 'Malfoy' name though I knew that wasn't true Scorpius and his family were completely different( They didn't believe in the old prejudices anymore...well Lucius still believed muggleborns were trash but he no longer referred to them as "Filthy Mudbloods" he just ignored them or if one approached him he would scowl and then put on his mask and act as polite as he could) I knew this because during my time with my grandmother Andromeda I had to spend quite a bit in the company of the Malfoys, to be perfectly honest they were actually nice though Lucius tended to like werewolf comments, but I always refrained from commenting or acting against any of his insults. I hated the fact that I couldn't say one bad thing against Scorpius he was sometimes too good for his own good.

So for the rest of the night I spent most of my time sulking outside under the old oak tree thinking about what life would be like if it was a different situation. I spent most of the time playing out different scenarios, ones of me marrying Vic and Lily being my best friend and only my best friend, others where Lily wasn't too young and we could be together without hurting Vic or me getting killed by Harry or James. Yet these were just day dreams and there was no chance that they would actually happen, but I still had hope that possibly one day they would that my dreams would come true, that my prayers would be answered. Sitting there I was thinking how horrible I sounded saying that my prayers would be answered only if me and Lily were together. I was with Vic, a woman who loved me with all her heart who has loved me since we were kids, we're engaged yet all I can think about is a seventeen year old girl that is my god-sister.

Sitting outside I drowned out the sounds of the gathering sulking in self pity, wondering what had changed...

_A/N: Hope you Liked it, I may write a sequel or make it into a multi-chapter :) Reviews are always welcomed _


End file.
